rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Riptide's Stats
Riptide is the Day Caste of the party, a laid-back surfer dude who seems as stupid as he is calm. Identity Caste: Day Concept: Surf Ninja Anima: Tidal wave with labyrinthine whorls and eddies within Attributes Abilities * Dusk ** Archery 0 ** Martial Arts 5 ** Melee 0 ** Thrown 0 ** War 0 * Midnight ** Integrity 3 ** Performance 0 ** Presence 3 ** Resistance 1 ** Survival 0 * Daybreak ** Craft 2 ** Investigation 0 ** Lore 1 ** Medicine 0 ** Occult 1 * Day ** Athletics 5 ** Awareness 5 ** Dodge 5 ** Larceny 1 ** Stealth 1 * Moonshadow ** Bureaucracy 0 ** Linguistics 2 ** Ride 2 ** Sail 2 ** Socialize 0 Specialties: * Martial Arts, Unarmed Fighting, 3 * Dodge, Hand to Hand Combat, 3 * Presence, Being Friendly 2 Languages: Seatongue(native), Flametongue, Old Realm Advantages Motivation: Destroy the Silver Prince's empire... TO THE EXTREME!!! Intimacies: * Tsunami Board * The Silver Prince (negative) * Sejzha Like the Brook, Lunar Mate * Tepet Mardek, childhood friend * "Sunlight on the Water" Virtues: * Compassion ••• * Conviction •• * Temperance ••• * Valor •• Willpower: 6 Health: -0x1/-1x3/-2x4/-4x1/Incap. Essence: Permanent Essence: 4 * Personal 18 ** Formula: 12 (Essence) + 6 (Willpower) * Peripheral 27 available of 44 ** Formula: 28 (Essence) + 6 (Willpower) + 10 (Virtues) - 17 (Committed) Committed: * 5 to Discreet Essence Armor * 4 to Orichalcum Hearthstone Bracers * 8 to Perfected Kata Bracers (orichalcum, jade, starmetal) Charms and Combos * Martial Arts ** 2nd Excellency ** Ravening Mouth ** Celestial Monkey Style *** Monkey Tail Distraction Strike *** Flowing Mirror of Opposition *** Body of War Meditation *** Withering Paw Strike *** Celestial Monkey Form *** Walking in the Footsteps of Ten-Thousand Things *** Four Halo Golden Monkey Palm * Resistance ** Ox-Body Technique * Athletics ** Raiton's Nimble Perch * Dodge ** Flitting Shadow Form ** Flickering Wisp Technique Nimble Monkey Stance * Flowing Mirror of Opposition (reflexive, 1m) * Body of War Meditation (simple, 2m per Str or Sta/4m per Dex) * Celestial Monkey Form (simple, 3m) * Raiton's Nimble Perch (simple, 3m) * Ravening Mouth of Martial Arts (simple, 3m) Total (Usual) Cost: 18m, 1wp + Essence to JB roll, boost Str, Sta and Dex by 1, near immunity to social attacks, boost balance, drain motes Fist from Nowhere * 2st Martial Arts Excellency (reflexive, 2-10m) * Monkey Tail Distraction Strike (simple, 1m) * Four Halo Golden Monkey Palm (supplimental, 3m, 1wp) * Flickering Wisp Technique (reflexive, 3m, 1wp) Total Cost: 6-14m, 23wp Before his enemy knows what is going on, Riptide comes from nowhere and knocks him flat. Strikes an enemy before combat even starts. Combat Base initiative: 8 (11 with JB Combo) Soak: 14B/12L/0A (Discreet Essence Armor, 7B/7L/0A; Perfected Kata Bracers, (Essence)B/(Essence)L) Hardness: 3B/3L/0A Dodge DV: 9 (10 in close combat) Parry DV: 11 Dodge MDV: 6 Parry MDV: 4 (5 while being friendly) Attacks Punch: Spd 5, Acc 18, Dmg 9B/L, Def 10 , Rate 5, Tags: H Kick: Spd 5, Acc 17, Dmg 12B/L, Def 8, Rate 4, Tags: H Clinch: Spd 6, Acc 17, Dmg 9B/L, Tags: C,P,H Tsunami Board: Spd 5, Acc 16, Dmg 13B/L, Def 11 Expanded Backgrounds Resources •• All he has left from what his family gave him. Riptide's Equipment Category:Sunlight on the Water Category:Riptide